


Hermione & O Trasgo nas Masmorras

by ronibook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Teratophilia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronibook/pseuds/ronibook
Summary: Pois em um belo dia de manhã, logo depois do café no salão comunal, a Srta. Granger decidiu que seria uma boa ideia usar o vira-tempo para retornar ao momento que ela, Harry e Rony se tornaram amigos.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Mountain Troll
Kudos: 2





	1. Até Hermione erra

**Author's Note:**

> Terminei de ler Harry Potter há 10 anos. Então por favor, me perdoem se tiver algum erro de contexto.

Hermione estava no início do seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, e a Professora McGonagall havia acabado de presenteá-la com o seu segundo vira-tempo. Os planos da garota consistiam em usar o mesmo apenas para aulas e situações de emergência (que ela com certeza iria precisar quando se tratava dos seus amigos Rony Weasley e Harry Potter).

No fim do ano letivo anterior, no entanto, depois de terem resgatado o padrinho do Harry, Sirius Black, das garras (ou seriam bocas?) dos dementadores de Azkaban, Hermione se viu extremamente nostálgica ao sobreviver a diversos perigos mais uma vez com seus fiéis amigos e escudeiros Rony e Harry.

Pois em um belo dia de manhã, logo depois do café no salão comunal, a Srta. Granger decidiu que seria uma boa ideia usar o vira-tempo para retornar ao momento que ela, Harry e Rony se tornaram amigos. Dando várias voltas no vira-tempo, Hermione eventualmente chegou no momento em que o Prof. Quirrell havia soltado um trasgo nas masmorras para distrair os professores enquanto ele tentava roubar a Pedra Filosofal.

Foi um erro de cálculo, é claro, mesmo que com tão pouca idade Hermione já fosse a bruxa mais brilhante de sua geração. Todos nós erramos.


	2. Pânico At The Disco

No fim das contas, ela foi andando até as masmorras na esperança de conseguir espionar Harry e Ron no caminho, mas não fazia ideia de que havia chegado cedo demais e o trasgo não havia nem sido solto ainda. Tudo o que ela sabia era que tinha aberto uma porta que acreditava levar ao banheiro feminino, mas na verdade não passava da sala em que o Trasgo estava sendo mantido.

A criatura enorme tinha mais de 3 metros, e começou a grunhir e urrar assim que viu Hermione. Desesperada, a bruxa tentou abrir a porta e sair da sala novamente, mas seus esforços foram inúteis. A maçaneta saiu na sua mão, e agora ela estava trancada. Tirando a varinha das vestes, Hermione tentou por tudo usar um Alohomora, mas com cada arfada do peito ela estava percebendo que se encontrava em meio a um ataque de pânico.

Com a visão falhando e o peito em chamas, a bruxa percebeu que estava em sérios problemas. Impossibilitada de utilizar um Alohomora, ela se voltou para o trasgo e percebeu que o mesmo estava andando em direção a ela. Ele não usava roupas, e a única coisa que o cobria era uma tanga esfarrapada, claramente cobrindo um volume enorme.

Com os nervos a flor da pele, ela tentou usar um petrificus totalus, mas foi em vão, já que a criatura se aproximava cada vez mais. Percebendo que estava prestes a morrer e não havia nada que pudesse fazer, Hermione começou a chorar quando o trasgo ergueu-a nos braços.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se alguém se interessar, escrevo histórias no wattpad @moraesro


	3. Engorgio!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Com os nervos a flor da pele, ela tentou usar um petrificus totalus

Com os nervos a flor da pele, ela tentou usar um petrificus totalus, mas foi em vão, já que a criatura se aproximava cada vez mais. Percebendo que estava prestes a morrer e não havia nada que pudesse fazer, Hermione começou a chorar quando o trasgo ergueu-a nos braços.

Ele arrastou a garota contra a parede até que seus pés ficassem suspensos, e quando a bruxa começou a soluçar, o trasgo grunhiu para que ela parasse. Foi aí que a criatura enorme mudou os braços de posição, dessa vez passando os mesmos por trás dos joelhos de Hermione, de forma que ela estava de pernas abertas, sentindo o volume rígido da canga dele contra a sua calcinha.

Soltando um grito de terror, ela empunhou a sua varinha. Estava decidida a usar um feitiço que a ajudasse a sair dessa, mas na hora de falar as palavras, tudo o que ela conseguiu lembrar foi:

"Engorgio!"

Seu terror subiu ao perceber o que tinha feito. O feitiço errôneo fez com que o volume do trasgo crescesse ainda mais, formando uma tora enorme entre as pernas dela. Involuntariamente, a criatura enorme começou a fazer o movimento primitivo de vai e vem, grunhindo ao sentir a intimidade feminina de Hermione se esfregar no membro descomunal dele.

"Engorgio!" Hermione tentou novamente.

Pois seu medo estava fazendo com que os feitiços embaralhassem em sua mente, mas tudo o que sua boca falava era aquele maldito encantamento!

O pau do gigante cresceu ainda mais, dessa vez chegando até a altura dos seios dela. Grunhindo de prazer, o trasgo fez o impensável e tirou a sua canga, deixando que o único tecido que cobria o seu corpo caísse no chão.

Com os olhos arregalados, a bruxa foi tomada por um medo ainda maior ao perceber o que estava acontecendo. O membro esverdeado e latejante daquele gigante assustador estava ereto e descansando sobre o ventre dela. A cabeça bulbosa alcançava seus seios que subiam e desciam com a sua respiração.

Ali mesmo, enquanto a bruxa o olhava, o pau enorme começou a soltar um líquido incandescente, que Hermione adivinhou ser o líquido pré-ejaculatório. Suando frio, ela se encolheu contra a parede, e ficou absolutamente imóvel quando o trasgo começou a abrir a blusa dela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se alguém se interessar, escrevo no wattpad @moraesro


	4. O Cogumelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione soltou o primeiro gemido em voz alta

Incapaz de usar sua voz (e com um medo terrível de conjurar outro engorgio), a bruxa permaneceu inerte quando seus seios saltaram para fora da blusa na direção do rosto dele. A reação do trasgo foi primitiva e animalesca, de forma que sua boca enorme e gosmenta lamberam e chuparam os seios dela. Sua boca começou a chupar com vontade os mamilos da bruxa, e Hermione soltou o primeiro gemido em voz alta.

O primeiro de muitos.

A criatura retomou seu ritmo de vai e vem, e dessa vez o pau dele começou a seguir o movimento, subindo e descendo por cima da barriga dela e com a cabeça de cogumelo se esfregando entre os seios da garota.

Hermione sentia-se quente, desnorteada e entorpecida, com os mamilos entumecidos e a intimidade roçando no pau verde cheio de veias para cima e para baixo. Até que o gigante se inclinou, e ao invés de lamber os peitos dela novamente, ele foi mais embaixo e mordeu a sua calcinha. A bruxa sentiu os dentes enormes dele roçarem em sua pele, causando uma fricção gostosa e primitiva a medida que ele tirava a calcinha dela com a boca.

De repente ela se viu desnuda, com exceção de sua saia de Hogwarts, mas agora estava sem blusa e sem calcinha, de forma que o membro protuberante do trasgo entrou em contato imediato com a buceta dela. Sem conseguir se controlar, ela começou a esfregar seu sexo no pau gigantesco dele, animando o gigante o suficiente para que ele se abaixasse e usasse aquela língua enorme para lamber sua intimidade de baixo para cima.

Dali em diante ele começou a chupar, e Hermione viu estrelas.

Seu clitóris pulsava enquanto o trasgo a chupava contra o céu da boca, e ela não imaginava que uma criatura tão burra pudesse se preocupar com a lubrificação feminina. Mas ali ele estava, e Hermione se viu sentindo-se ainda mais quente.

Ao perceber que os sucos vaginais dela estavam escorrendo até o chão, o trasgo se ergueu e passou a penetrá-la. De olhos arregalados e a cabeça apoiada na parede, a bruxa observou o pau enorme a penetrando pela primeira vez, e sentiu a cabeça de cogumelo encontrar a resistência da sua virgindade e atravessá-la.

Hermione sentiu uma dor aguda, mas não foi nada comparado a sensação que veio em seguida, quando o trasgo enterrou o pau enorme dentro dela de uma só vez. A garota se sentiu partida no meio, mas eram tantas sensações que ela não pôde responder por si mesma. No mesmo instante ele começou a estocadas, aproveitando a gravidade e fazendo o corpo inteiro dela subir e descer no membro enorme dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se alguém se interessar, escrevo histórias no wattpad @moraesro


End file.
